Kemenya
by Starry Rose
Summary: Three rings were given to the elves.... but there was a forth ring, which fell into the hand of Sauron. Legolas Greenleaf finds this ring in the waters of the Anduin, and only Arwen Undomiel can save him from it.


bAuthor's Note: This story takes place after the destruction of the One Ring. However, to fit my needs, I have changed what followed after. With the evil of Sauron and Mordor destroyed, peace has returned to Middle Earth.... the elves remain in Lorien and Rivendell, and Frodo and the others have most likely returned to the Shire, though that is another story. Of course, none of these characters are mine. Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein, brilliant creator of the Lord of the Rings epic. Everything, that is, save the plot, and the ring Kemenya./b  
  
  
iNow the Elves made many rings; but secretly Sauron made One Ring to rule all the others, and their power was bound up with it, to be subject wholly to it and to last only so long as it too should last.... And while he wore the One Ring he could perceive all the things that were done by means of the lesser rings, and he could see and govern the very thoughts of those who wore them.  
But the Elves were not so lightly to be caught. As soon as Sauron set the One Ring upon his finger they were aware of him; and they knew him, and perceived that he would be master of them, and of all that they wrought. Then in anger and fear they took off their rings. But he, finding that he was betrayed and that the Elves were not deceived, was filled with wrath; and he came against them with open war, demanding that all the rings should be delivered to him... But the Elves fled from him; and three of their rings they saved, and bore them away, and hid them.  
Now these were the Three that had last been made, and they possessed the greatest powers. Narya, Nenya, and Vilya, they were named... and of all the Elven-rings, Sauron most desired to possess them... But Sauron could not discover them, for they were given into the hands of the Wise, who concealed them... Therefore the Three remained unsullied, for.... the hand of Sauron had never touched them.  
  
- J.R.R. Tolkein, The Silmarillion./i  
  
  
But there was a forth great ring, the ring of Earth, as the others were to fire and water and air. And it was named Kemenya, and it fell into the hand of Sauron and was corrupted.   
So powerful was Kemenya that it was not destroyed when the One Ring was thrown into Mount Doom. Instead, it took some of the power of the Ring for its own, and escaped Mordor, falling finally into the waters of Anduin, the great river. There Kemenya waited for three years: finding its way slowly up-river to Lothlorien, land of Celeborn and Galadriel. And there Kemenya was found, as it had intended.  
  
****  
  
said Arwen Undómiel, There, in the water.  
Legolas turned his sharp eyes toward the place where the shadow of Arwen's finger touched the surface of the Anduin. He stepped lightly to a flat stone and pushed his sleeve to the elbow. I see it. He plucked the shining thing neatly from the icy water and held it out to Arwen. She took it, and offered him a graceful hand back to the bank.  
It is a ring, she said, of fine craftsmanship — I would say it was wrought by the elves of old.  
No doubt one of Galdriel's ladies has lost it, Legolas said. Let me take a closer look. He ran his elegant fingers lightly over the surface of the ring. The silver was in the form of delicate, twisting vines that held in their grasp a single perfect emerald. Fine craftsmanship indeed, he said, and slid the ring onto his forefinger. It went easily over his knuckle, yet once on, was tight enough that it did not spin or press against his other fingers. The silver was still cool from the river.  
Arwen stared out over the Anduin. Another ring, she whispered, comes to another of the Fellowship. Ironic.  
It is only a ring, Lady Arwen, and one that would better grace your hand, perhaps. He made as if to take it off, but she shook her head.  
she said, Since the days of the Fellowship, I wear jewels only at my throat. I have no need of rings, magic or otherwise.  
Legolas nodded, feeling a strange sense of triumph well up in his heart. The ring was his. It was.... precious.  
  
  
You are not yourself, Legolas.  
I am restless. The days of the Fellowship weigh heavily on me still, and I cannot linger. You are newly wedded yourself: do you not desire to see Aragorn again?  
Arwen managed to convey great uncertainty with her eyes, You say you are restless, and yet it was your idea to travel to see the fair land of Lothlorien' once again. Has so much changed since yesterday? What is it that you are restless for?  
Legolas clasped his cloak around his neck. I need to see the world again, Arwen. I would like to ride at dawn for Rivendell.  
You have an evening yet, then. Let us join the others in food and song.  
He nodded, For a while only. I must seek the counsel of Galadriel before we set out.  
said Arwen. I intend to remain in Lorien, Legolas. I love Aragorn with all my heart, but I greatly desire to be with my own people. There is no need to cut my visit short. I am happy and well-protected here.  
The blonde elf tucked a strand of hair behind his pointed ear. Very well. Let us dine this last night together.  
She smiled at him, I hope you will visit us in Gondor, Legolas. I have much enjoyed your friendship, and Aragorn speaks often of the Fellowship.  
I would like to see the white city, he replied, but could think only of the wind in the trees and the weight of his bow in his hand. He had to get away!


End file.
